


Time Lord

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Time Lord

Clint is the Time Lord, never aging or dying. He shows Steve what life would have been if he hadn't been frozen in ice.


End file.
